Let Me Give You Love
by suigintoulover811
Summary: In all alternate universes, all sans and papyrus’ got along, or at least tolerated each other. Except one, Gztale.
1. Chapter 1

In all alternate universes, every sans and papyrus got along or, at least tolerated each other. Except one. Gztale.

Gztale's Sans and papyrus' relationship was...difficult. Papyrus had a horrible hatred for sans, and sans was now afraid of everything that involved his brother. When they celebrated Christmas or Halloween and all the sans and papyrus' were invited, Ganz didn't show up at all and his brother had to go alone. Even when it was Valentine's Day Ganz was a no show.

Sometimes his brother would brutally try to pound down his door in the house they lived in, when they moved in with the swaps. That soon lead to stretch trying to pry him away from the door.

Ganz wouldn't even talk to him. One minute he's in the kitchen, and when his brother comes in, he's just suddenly gone. Papyrus remembers that he once cornered Ganz to at least talk to him. he just ended up yelling at him, causing Ganz to cry hysterically, making blue trying to sooth him.

Little to ganz's information, papyrus was head over heels for him. He loved him so much, that maybe, just maybe. they could put aside the things that's happened in the past. And become actual lovers just like the others. But so much has happened between them, that the once cool brother he knew, was gone. He was the one who did this to him. He made so afraid of him, he won't even look at him.

Sometimes he tries to give off his aura to ganz, show him that things could change between them. But it ends up giving the wrong impression making ganz even more scared. Sometimes his aura gives off his lust for his brother, wanting him to understand, but just sends horrible chills down ganz's spine. Papyrus didn't know what else to do. He could never win the heart of his brother.

Papyrus plopped down on the couch, and let out a sigh of yearning.

"So? What did you do this time?"

Stretch came up behind the couch, smoking a cigarette, even though blue nags at him for it.

"I made him cry. Again."

"Yeah, I know. I saw."

"THEN WHY DID YOU ASK ME THEN!?"

"Whoa, buddy chill. With that kind of attitude, you're never going to get any closer to ganz."

"Can't you see I'm trying!?" He said through gritted teeth, giving off a menacing glare.

"Ugh! I don't know what I'm doing wrong!"

"Well for starters, you literally complimented him on his personality which...might have not have been the best choice. Two, you literally went all up in his face, thus scaring him. And seriously, I think you need classes for smiling, because that's just looks like a one ticket to 'your dead' town."

Papyrus groans in his hands as he leans back.

"So it really was that bad..."

"Well I wouldn't say it was bad, I mean it was terrible. But-"

"Oh Papy, don't make him feel worst than he actually is." Blue scolded as he came to sit right next to papyrus.

"Cheer up gzpap, surly ganz will come around."

"I can't just wait for him. He'll drift further apart from me! I just want him to at least spend some time with me, but he won't even LOOK at me!" Papyrus felt so much pain in his heart. He never imagined a life with out his brother, because he was already living it.

Papyrus got up and started heading up stairs, turning in for the night.

"It's late. I'm heading to bed." Blue and stretch looked at papyrus as he went up stairs.

"Poor gzpap, he just wants his brother to love him back, I wish there was a way to help him." Stretch perched up at this.

"Maybe we can." He said in the most devious smile yet. Blue rolled his eyes he knew it would be a bad idea.

"Oh c'mon blue! It's not gonna be that bad, trust me!" Stretch pulled blue towards him putting his head on the middle of his body armor. Blue pushes away and pauses to think for a while.

"Are you sure it's not gonna end in a disaster?"

"When has anything I plan fall into a disaster?" Blue gives him the 'really?' Face. As if he didn't remember the time when he planed star's(outertale papyrus) and constellation's(outertale sans) first date, which ended up constellation going to the ER, or that time with ink's birthday, with the exploding cake, getting frosting in everyone's eyesockets for a week...and sending constellation and star to the ER. And who could forget that time with the tales having their 1 year anniversary, with the fireworks INSIDE. Yeah let's just say everyone was injured. And the outers got sent to the ER- why does every time stretch plans something, the outers got sent to the ER?

"Okay, Okay sure some of my plans were flawed...especially the outers in the ER. But you gotta trust me on this one! I'm 100% positive it'll work this time."

"Mmhm, and I can fly." Blue still looked unamused.

"Oh trust me blue you'll eat your words when this plan works. Just watch and see, big brother, just watch and see." Blue was now hesitant, but finally gave up and let out a sigh of surrender.

"Fine, I'll help you. But just to make sure you don't cause any trouble...or sending the outers to the ER. I don't know how, but why do you keep on sending the outers to the ER?" Stretch shrugged.

"Beats me, it just happens."

"Well you better be sure about this Papy. And it better be something safe."

"Oh trust me bro it is..." stretch says in the most evilest way.

"Don't do that."

"Okay."

(Decided to make another story! But trust me, I'm not going to abandon my other fontcest story. I'm still going to Finnish it I just wanted to start a new one, so guess that's it so bye!)


	2. Chapter 2

Ganz tries very hard to make it through the day by avoiding his brother. His brother still hates him even if they live under the same roof. He would always give him a creepy smile likes he's trying so hard not to strangle him. But he thinks today is going to be less stressful today. Unless he think it is.

He was just about get out the kitchen, since he wakes up the earliest, as soon goes around the corner his brother is there. He gives a yelp as he backs up and falls on the floor. He looks down as he doesn't want to look in his brother's eyes, they somewhat give him the death glare.

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry dear...um...brother, here let me help you...up?" Papyrus offers his hand, but ganz quickly gets up dusting himself off. He still doesn't make eye contact as he walks past his brother to teleport away, leaving his brother standing there with his hand still out.

Papyrus stares at the spot where his brother sat. He grinds his teeth together.

"DAMN IT!" Papyrus hits the nearest wall. Why?! Why won't his brother talk to him. He knows he messed up but why does he have to keep reminding him, by not having any contact with him at all? He feels like he can't breathe anymore. He heads up stairs to his room and pulls out a piece of clothing, ganz's old jacket.

He held it close to him as he took in it's wonderful smell. It smelled so much like ganz. He discovered his feelings as they were in their own universe. When he found out ganz was behind the door to the ruins, he could sense his aura. At first he wanted to attack but as he took in more of the aura, he could be able to see how he changed, how wonderful his bones are. How more...attractive he was. Soon he would sometimes sit there and take in his aura and just relax. Before he knew it he knew it, he was in absolute love.

He wanted to break down the door and just embrace him. But they were enemies, so he put on a fake facade to make it look like he was going to kill him(well look where that ended up). When he finally broke down the door the first thing that came up to his mind, even though he restrained himself, was to find ganz and drown him in his love and affection for him. But when he found him, ganz wasn't...himself.

He was different, he was shaking, he had the look of fear looking at his own brother as if, he was a complete stranger to him. His little ganz was broken, after all this trauma, his own big brother doesn't...love him anymore. He regretted ever trying to kill him. When he tried to go to him, to show him his love, ganz put out his weapon. To his own blood. Papyrus felt wounded(figuratively not physically lol) but he knew the facade had to keep going as he took ganz to King Asgore.

Years later, their world was erased, the last surviving was him and ganz. They soon moved in with the swaps, with papyrus trying to start something new with ganz. But ganz wanted nothing to do with papyrus.

"Gzpap? Are you there?" As he heard his name he opened the door to head down the stairs.

"Oh, um yeah, what is it?" As he came down he saw stretch and blue smiling. When he finally came down, there was awkward silence.

"What ever stretch has planned, it better not send the outers to the E.R."

"Seriously! Why do all of you think my plans are gonna end in a disaster?!"

"Because it always does Papy."

"Wow, thanks for the encouragement."

"So, what do you guys want?"

"Well stretch over here thinks there a way for and ganz to hook up." Papyrus looks uncertain, because we all know that whatever stretch has planed, it not gonna end well.

"Mmhm and I can fly."

"That's what I said when he told me his plan would work."

"Do you guys all have such little faith in me?"

"Just get on with it."

Ganz was wondering around the forest hoping that he could breathe for once. Once he knew it was perfect for him to relax, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sat in the nice, soft, cold snow.

He always felt safer in the woods when he was in his own universe, before he ran away into the ruins. When he ran away into the ruins, the forest was no longer Safe for him anymore, dogs were on the watch for traitors, there were traps, and his brother was out to kill him. Now that he was more 'timid' he easily got a lot of trauma from this.

He stayed there for a while. He started to drift to sleep in the peaceful snow. He listen to the soft wind blowing as the snow was falling.

Ganz woke up as he realized he slept for too long. It was darker than usual. He wondered what time was it. He decided it was best to head home. He teleports to the front of the house. As soon as he opens the door, his brother is in the way putting on a genuine smile?

"Hello dear brother! I- Well I was wondering...if you'd like to accompany me to family bonding time tomorrow? Just the two of us. Together. Alone. Just us like a family."

Ganz was shocked. He didn't know what to say. Was his brother trying to spend time with him? No, it couldn't be it...could it?

"Uh..."

This was the first time he actually heard ganz's voice. It was the most soothing thing in the world. He wanted to go right up and kiss him but he restrained himself, as he waited for his answer.

"Um, okay...I...guess."

"Splendid! We could watch a movie together! Ooh! Play board games! Won't it be fun?"

"O-oh yeah...totally...?"

"Then it's settled! I'll see you tomorrow dear brother!"

Papyrus rushes up to bed with a smile on his face, he then turns around.

"Oh! And I love you!"

With those word, he leaves ganz a bit flushed and slightly confused. All of that happened so fast that he couldn't process what just happened. But that was the least of his worries. What he now feared was that he had the whole day with his brother. Together. Alone.

Papyrus quickly got into his room. He actually TALKED to him, and he actually said yes to spend time with him! He couldn't stop smiling. He let his brother's words and tone of voice echo through his head. It was so sweet. So calm, but timid. Just like his aura. And he loved it. Just Letting his own brother's voice echo through his head made him too excited.

The bulge in his pants got bigger. Papyrus unbuttoned his pants as his cock sprang free. He tried to arouse himself with the thought that ganz can only make him feel this way. And it was a honor too. Ganz was the most luckiest that papyrus chose him. He should be honored to be the one papyrus imagines to pummel into, to love, to care for. He groans as he squeezed his member tighter trying to imagine how it feels to take his older brother's virgin pussy.

Papyrus cums as his brother's voice echoed through his head again. He pants as he falls to the floor. His member still shooting out cum. He wants ganz. He wants ganz so badly that it hurts. But he knows that he'll be making ganz scream in pleasure in no time.


	3. Chapter 3

Ganz was feeling all sorts of anxieties. Did his brother seriously want to hang out, and say 'I love you' to him? No, he knows what's he doing. He's going to kill him no matter where they are.

"Hey ganz!" Ganz jumps at this. He looks to the side as he sees blue.

"O-oh hi blue. W-what are you doing?

"Oh nothing I just got here." Blue replies with a sly grin. Somethings up.

"Why are you making that face?"

"What face?"

"What did you do?"

Shit. Blue fucked up. Blue tried to think of an excuse. Try not to give away his brother's plan.

"Oh I just...made some tacos and they...exploded in the oven and...I was wondering if you...could help me!" He wasn't lying either. But he only said it so papyrus would have a chance with ganz.

"Oh I see, welp let's go see the damage."

"Uh...yeah...right."

After a few hours of cleaning the kitchen. Ganz and blue sat down exhausted as blue not only got the taco meat on the floor, but on the ceiling as well.

"Wow. You two seem like you ran a marathon." Ganz and blue looked up as they saw stretch staring down at them. He held his cigarette out of his teeth and leans down to kiss blue on the teeth. Blue returns the kiss as it was short and sweet. Blue giggles.

"Where were you the whole time Papy?" Sans flirted as stretch sat next to him. Stretch put his arm around blue's shoulder, bringing him close.

"At muffet's. no big deal." Stretch replies as he breathes out more smoke.

"Mm. That's good at least you came home early this time." Stretch smiles. "AnD wHaT HaVe I ToLd aBouT sMoKiNg...?" Blue smiles in a demonic voice.

"How can you change personalities like that?" Stretch said as he quickly put out his cigarette. Blue then kisses him on the cheek.

"That's better Papy." Blue cheerfully says. They then noticed that ganz was still there.

"Oh! I'm so sorry ganz. I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable."

"Oh no, it's fine. It's actually quite cute with you two together." Ganz smiles softly. Ganz then looks up at the clock.

"It's getting late. I'll be heading to bed." Ganz said as he got up.

"Goodnight ganz!" Blue yelled as he headed up stairs.

"Night." Ganz mumbles. He listens to stretch and blue flirt with each other. They really are a good pair. He closed the door to his room. He took of his coat and hung it up in his closet. He plopped on his bed as he looked at the ceiling. He then turns his head toward the wall. Where his brother was next door. He thinks back at how all the rest of the sans and papyruses are. Even the most dangerous AUs manage to be so in love with each other. It's not fair.

He wants to be that way with his brother too. He wants him to hold him too. He wants to kiss him like the rest do too. But he knows that he way too far away to be in his grasp. And even though it broke his heart more than ever, he had to accept it. His brother hates him. But he couldn't control the way his pelvis tingled in delight at the thought. Just once just this one time. Just one night with each other, after that they would go their separate ways. But he was too scared to even talk to him, nor breathe the same air as him.

Ganz tried to ignore the arousal that was plagued him. He couldn't take it anymore as he already formed a pussy. He took his pants off and grabbed a pillow. He began to rock into it as he thought of his brother. He wanted his little brother's cock buried deep into him. He wanted him to fill him with his seed. Ganz rocked faster just at the thought of it. Ganz hid his moans as he was going faster each second. The pleasure losing his composure. Ganz yelled into his bed as he came around his pillow.

He felt satisfied for now, but he wanted little brother's cock instead. He also felt bad that now his pillow was ruined with his cum. He had another one but was too tired to get it at the moment. Maybe later. Ganz then drifted off to sleep as he threw his cum soaked pillow on the floor to wash later.

Papyrus woke up to feel giddy in his bones. A whole day with his loving brother. Alone. Just him and ganz. He couldn't wait to get the day started. He stayed in his sleepwear as he headed down stairs. He saw ganz head up from the laundry room. Ganz looked up as he saw his brother. Ganz shook a little.

"Good morning brother!" Papyrus waited for an answer. There was a long pause. He was about to give up until he heard something.

"G-g-good morning to you...too..." his brother actually spoke to him. Papyrus felt delight at his brother's response.

"So...where are blue and stretch?" Papyrus questioned.

"They said they would be out for the day." Ganz mumbles quietly. Papyrus felt so happy. He's actually having a conversation with him.

"Oh I see! This would be the perfect time to spend the day together!"

"Oh okay..." ganz said with his head low.

"Come on lets watch a movie together." Papyrus mention towards the couch. Ganz hesitates at first. But soon gives in as he thinks that his brother would snap at him if he doesn't. He sits down as his brother looked through the movies near the tv.

"Oh! let's watch this one!" Papyrus pulls out a movie as he shows it to ganz. It was romantic movie. Why would he choose that one?

"Oh...okay." Papyrus puts in the disk. He then sits at the other end of the couch. As the movies starts there's and awkward silence between the two as the movie starts. Papyrus tried to move slowly towards ganz, moving inch by inch. As the movie continues ganz feels a little dizzy. His eyes feel droopy. He feels himself relax into the couch even more. His bones starts to loosen and relax. Sooner or later ganz is out of it. Papyrus blinked.

'Is he asleep??' Papyrus then scoots up next to his brother. His aura. It felt more wonderful up close than so faraway. Papyrus can hear the soft snores of his brother. Was he really out of it? Papyrus decided to try and softly wake him up. Papyrus gently shook him, but was met with no response. Papyrus then hesitantly Cipes the side of his skull.

Ganz leans in, sleeping on his hand. Papyrus blushes profoundly. This was so rare for this to see his own brother. And he was the only one to see it. Ever since the whole entire separation between them, ganz never had let his guard down. Even if it was his own brother.

Papyrus moves closer. He slowly tries to hold ganz, but ganz shuffles around. Trying to get comfortable. Papyrus quickly moves out of the way. Trying not to wake him. Once ganz finds himself comfortable ganz softly slept as the movie continues. Papyrus watches sans sleep in his back as his chest rises up and down. Up and down.

(Many years ago)

"Ganz...?" Small 6 year old papyrus asks. He goes into his brother's room but he isn't there. Papyrus can only think of the one place Ganz could be other than his bed. He heads down stairs to find ganz knocked out on the couch.

Papyrus gets on the couch. He was about to wake him. Until he realized his coat was off, and it had...bandages all around them. What does his brother do at night? He knows ganz stays up late with their father. But what do they do at that time? No their father couldn't be hurting him. Their father loves them. He'd never do that. Then again some kids say that good parents can't always be good either. No, not his father. His father said it himself. He said that he'd never hurt them. Not ever.

Before papyrus knew it he was crying looking at his brother's bandages. Was all that what father said a lie? Papyrus then rest on his brother's chest. He cuddles into his brother. The soft breathing of his brother soothes him. Papyrus soon starts to drift to sleep. Just hearing his brother...breathe.

(Present)

Papyrus groggily wakes up. he tries to get up but arms are holding him in place. He looks up as he sees his brother sleeping above him. His head goes up and down with his breathing. Papyrus feels a slight blush as he is wrapped in his brother's warmth. The movie seems to have ended as the menu for the movie plays. Papyrus decided to fall back asleep. He cuddles into his brother's chest onc-

"Click"

Papyrus quickly gets out of his brother's loving hold, causing ganz to wake up. They see stretch and blue chuckling as they have blue's phone out. Ganz flushes as he realized his brother was laying on him. The whole time. Papyrus then has the face of rage as he gets up from the couch.

"Delete it!"

"Lol no." Blue and stretch say as they run away. Papyrus then starts running after them leaving ganz all alone to his thoughts.

He could still feel the warmth of his brother on his body. He knew his brother might want to kill him. But the thought of his warmth all over him. He couldn't help but smile.

(Whelp here's the third chapter! For you! So I guess that's it! Bye!)


	4. Chapter 4

(Hellos! PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW!)

Papyrus and ganz's relationship grew a bit. But not that much. There was only small talks with ganz only saying one word. "yes, no, good, bad, okay." Papyrus wishes ganz would say more. But he would have to mange, since it's the only thing that he got out of him. But it was nice ganz was giving him a chance. Though papyrus wasn't a very patient person. He wanted to be more intimate with his brother.

Ganz was starting to get used to his brother. But he only said only few words. He just wished they'd be more open with each other. But he knew that would never happen. Not in a million years. At one point, he would sometimes reach out for his hand. But he just never could as he pulled his hand back to his side. He just wants to be closer.

It was an awkward night, since papyrus asked him if he could spend the night in his room. At first ganz was freaking out. But decided that it's better to have someone there for him if he had another one of those reoccurring nightmares. But there was one thing that made ganz a bit nervous. Papyrus wanted to sleep in the same bed as him. So here he was, him sleeping in his bed facing the wall, with his brother on the other side.

Ganz didn't know what to do his mind internally screaming as he kept panicking. Well his mind told him it was obvious. Just go to sleep and soon it'll be over. But it he felt like something was supposed to happen at some point, he just didn't know when.

"...ganz...?" Ganz stiffing as he hears papyrus quietly call his name. He doesn't breath for a second.

"Y-yeah?" Ganz whispers quietly. He doesn't want to be too loud answering. Even though I'm his head the thought he knows that it's quiet enough.

Papyrus then turns around pulling Ganz close, as he puts his skull between his neck. Ganz squeaks at this as he feel his brother's strong arms wrap around him. At first his grip was a bit uncomfortable, but soon the grip felt warm and comforting. Almost like how he used to hug papyrus.

"I want you to talk to me brother. I know I fucked up in our own universe, but...I want to make a change between us. I want us to be more." Papyrus takes in his sent as he close to his brother once more. Ganz had no words. Did his brother say what he thought he said.

"Y-you wanna be more...?" Papyrus answers this by nuzzling more into Ganz.

"More than anything." Papyrus then hears crying, as Ganz shakes. Ganz then begins to sob. Papyrus quickly flips him as he sees Ganz cry.

"I-I'm sorry! I never meant to make you cry! It's okay if you don't feel the same! I-"

"N-no...it's not that...I just thought...I was the only one who felt this way. To be honest I've wanted us to be more for a long time. I just- I just thought you hated me and-"

"No! I never hated you! I never did! Ganz...you're the first person I ever loved!" Papyrus then began to lick ganz's tears away. Ganz giggled as this wasn't the first time papyrus licked his tears. He still acts like a child without even knowing it.

It was dark. Ganz always hated the dark. A little tiny ganz was in the corner sobbing. His father left him in his room again. Locked. He cried as the everyday things he saw turn into a nightmare. He felt as if those nightmares were reaching out towards him, trying to drag him into the empty abyss of nothingness. Ganz hid his skull in his arms, his knees to his chest as he sobbed harder. He heard a click of his door open he looked up to see his little brother standing there with worry. Ganz quickly wipes away his tears. Even if he did more tears ran down his face.

"P-pap. What are you doing here? You should be in bed."

Papyrus walked into the room. His little skeleton feet softly padding on the carpet as he walked. He got on his knees near Ganz. he brought ganz close to him as he huddled with him in the corner. Due to the comfort ganz broke down as he sobbed. His choked cries echoed as he cried in the room. Papyrus tried to calm him down, tell him that he was safe. Ganz's tears began to stain his little night shirt. Papyrus then decided to wipe them away, but the more he did the more came out. He then decided to lick away the blue tears.

Ganz felt more safe by this as he began to quiet down. Papyrus and sans quietly slept in that corner as it warmed up due to their huddling together. Papyrus did stop licking his tears as he fell asleep. It was dark. Ganz always hated the dark. But it's okay. Because papyrus was there to light the way.

Stretch closed their door as blue watched at how peaceful ganz and papyrus slept. Blue and stretch decided to head into their own room after the they thought it was good to leave. Blue went up and kissed stretch's teeth. Stretch blushes at this as it was quite rare that he would receive a sweet kiss from blue. Sure, their make out sessions were phenomenal, but blue's sweet kisses were the things that were worth it. Hell, he'll even work to get a single kiss from his brother. And he did almost daily. Every time he finished his shift, he would request a kiss every time.

"I'm proud of you Papy. For once your plan actually went well."

"Heh, yeah...though we may have to take a tiny trip to the hospital..." stretch looked to the side as he refused to look as his brother in the eyes. Blue's smile dropped as he processed this in his skull.

"You, didn't."

"It was when papyrus threw my phone out the window!" Blue sighed as he face palmed his skull.

"So much for a good nights sleep. Lets go."

(Sorry if it was such a short chapter! But sadly I will have to put this story on hiatus for a while, apparently I'm burdened with so many stories than I can keep up with. So I decided to continue the stories that maximum people want to see and the one only minimum people want on a hold. I'm sorry if you're the people who want to see more, believe me, I want to continue this too. But right now I just can't keep up. But please don't give up because I'll come back! Well I guess that's it and thank you byes!)


	5. Message to everyone!

OK I WANNA MAKE THIS CLEAR! I recently got this email from a person that wanted me to join their "math game". When I saw it I was like: "Do you think I'm stupid???" I knew that email was sketchy, so to be safe, I looked up the website. When I searched it up, it was something I found very unpleasant. I will say the truth, I am a female, and I AM NOT that type of female to just hook up with a random person I never met. It is unsafe and dangerous. Why am I telling you this? Well this person lied to me saying it was a "MATH GAME". He obviously lied to me to trick me. My is not for you to do that horrible disgusting stuff. Sure, I write smut, but do you think I'm the type of person to just hook up with someone I never met! IF ANYONE EVER DOES THIS YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM MY PROFILE COMPLETELY! THIS PERSON WILL OBVIOUSLY BE BANNED FROM MY PROFILE COMPLETELY, I WILL MAKE SURE THIS PERSON IS COMPLETELY. Take this as a lesson ladies, that the internet isn't all that safe, but we can be smart, and stay out of those situations like this to make it safe. Be careful of the websites you go on. So please stay safe.


End file.
